UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "Monika VS Ugandan Knuckles!"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will travel back to the early 2018 period. Back where the Logan Paul Suicide incident, DDLC, Ugandan Knuckles, Spaghet, Object-chan, and a bunch of other stuff became popular at that time. And Neko (the mastermind behind the KTT fanfics), made a fanfic based on this called "Monika VS Ugandan Knuckles!". Lets check it out! Monika: Hey everyone! This is my first vlog. I'm going to be traveling to Maryland and meet Violette1st. Knuckles: But do u know da wey? Monika: Oh not you again! Knuckles: But I am from Uganda, the best place in da world! Usna: So Monika isn't really a big fan of Knuckles. Even back then, I didn't get the gist of "Some random African version of Sonic's Knuckles that originated from some Youtuber's video that now raids the VRChat servers". Earth-Chan: Actually, I am the best ever cause I am the Earth! The one that provides for you all! Tide Pod-chan: I am the best actually. Because people think I'm tasty! Earth-Chan: YOU WILL DIE IF YOU EAT THEM!!! Bear: WHO BE TOUCHN MY SPAGHET?!?! Logan Paul: And I think Sayori just hanged herself again. Gotta post that on Youtube! Monika: Uh, this fanfic is about me and Knuckles. Not you all! Usna: I don't blame you, Lil Moni- I mean, Monika. This is just giving me a early 2018 nostalgia! Bear: BUT WE ARE THE BEST SPAHGET!!! Tide Pod-chan: And I know you wanna eat me! Knuckles: I know da wey for you all! Logan Paul: Really? Where? Knuckles: Right in da room of Sayori! Now lead da wey! Earth-Chan: Okay! When they enter the room, Knuckles close and locks the door Bear: LET US OUT!!! I DON'T WANT MY SPAGHET TOUCHA'D!!! Tide Pod-chan: And I don't want to see Sayori's body rot! Knuckles: Too bad! Lead de wey with her! Usna: So Ugandan Knuckles locks most of the characters in a room with Sayori so they can HANG OUT with her. . . . kill me Monika: Well I guess your not that bad! Kanna: Actually, your not gonna be stealing our anime characters on VRChat! Knuckles: It not my fault! They lead de wey with them! Kanna: I DON'T CARE!!! I HATE IT!!! Usna: Ugandan Knuckles. Now a certified pedophile! I wonder who else is like that... Monika: Mind your business! Kanna: Well die you Loli-perv! (slams Knuckles) Knuckles: Oh no! She leading de wey for me! Help me Monika! Monika: Sorry, but your stealing my characters too! Knuckles: BACKSTABBER YOU ARE!!! Usna: I've seen better friend drama in The Slumber Party Pals. Violette: You know what? THISISADISASTERITHASONLYBEENAWEEKSINCE2018STARTEDANDITISALREADYADISASTER!!! (fast talk) Usna: The first time Violette actually appears in this fanfic is her doing her ridiculous fast talking! I would like to see a rap battle between her, Eminem, and John Moschitta Jr.! Bear: I HOPE YOU DON'T TOUCHA MY SPAGHET!!! Earth-chan: And Tide Pod-chan just gave me a black eye! Tide Pod-chan: You desevred it b****! Usna: Now people are getting violent in the room! Seriously, where's the peace and positivity? Violette: WELLI'MENDINGTHISFANFICCAUSEICAN'THANDLETHISANYMORE!!! (fast talk) Knuckles: I guess you are right! Monika: Bye everyone! Usna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cb4Q-21aOx4 Conclusion Overall, I give this a 2.5/10. Even back in the day, this fanfic was very problematic with the majority of it not being related to the actual story! Although I do give it props for having it to do with Violette1st somewhat unlike most fanfics that are posted here nowadays, and it was kinda cool to see the characters come together. And to quote two comments made by a FANDOM user: This is beautiful. This deserves an Oscar. Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko